Yuki-on-na
| size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Low-light vision | activecycle = Any | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = 500 years | location = Kara-Tur | language = Kara-Turan languages, Trade Tongue, Common, Sylvan | subraces = | climate = Arctic, cold | terrain = Forests, hills, mountains | genrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Pale blue | haircolor = Black | hairstyles = Long | feathers = | eyecolor = Blue | build = | distinctions = Red lips | appearrefs = | based = | first = }} Yuki-on-na were evil creatures native to the cold regions of Kara-Tur. Description Yuki-on-na resembled beautiful human females. They always wore robes as white as snow that were in constant motion, moving around them even when there was no breeze. Personality Yuki-on-na despised and loathed all humans and anything that involved them. Combat Yuki-on-na attacked any human that ventured into their territory. They waited until the weather conditions were ideal for an ambush. Under the cover of a blizzard, they were virtually invisible thanks to the camouflaging effect of their white robes against the swirling snow. If their victim made eye contact with a yuki-on-na, they became temporarily paralyzed. They did not use weapons, instead inflicting damage by simply touching their victim. Abilities Yuki-on-na had the innate ability to duplicate the effects of disguise, comprehend languages, ESP, and know history spells at will. Once a day, the touch of a yuki-on-na caused her victim to become completely disorientated for up to eighteen hours, unable to remember the direction they were heading or how to return along their path. Yuki-on-na were immune to the cold and cold-based spells but vulnerable to fire and fire-based spells. Society Yuki-on-na were normally solitary creatures but groups of up to three individuals were sighted temporarily living and hunting together, usually after they were freshly created. Yuki-on-na did not collect or hoard treasure. Despite holding a fanatical hatred of humans, yuki-on-na lived in relative peace with other sentient creatures such as hengeyokai and kala. This harmonious relationship only lasted as long as the yuki-on-na was undisturbed and her territory respected. Habitat Yuki-on-na lived in the cold, arctic regions of Kara-Tur, although most of them have been spotted in northern Kozakura. They made their lairs within mountain caves or valleys filled with evergreens. Their territory extended only a few miles around their lair, they rarely if ever travelled beyond their territory. Ecology All yuki-on-na were female and lived very long lives. When one neared the end of her life, she entered into a state similar to temporal stasis. Gradually turning into solid ice, her body broke into two or three large pieces, each piece becoming a new yuki-on-na. If a yuki-on-na was encountered while in stasis, and struck with a weapon, her body disintegrated into ice crystals; this prevented new yuki-on-na from being created. Yuki-on-na were obligate carnivores, eating only flesh and bones. Their favorite meal was the meat from a freshly killed human. History The first yuki-on-na was created from the spirit of Lin-Tze. She was a concubine of Emperor Oikjo Nifi, one of the first imperial rulers of Kozakura. Lin-Tze was consumed by jealousy at the attention the emperor gave to his family, and as a result, poisoned the entire family of the emperor. The distraught and enraged emperor was so overcome with grief, he asked the Celestial Bureaucracy to deliver justice on Lin-Tze. The Celestial Bureaucracy accepted the emperor's petition and transformed Lin-Tze into the first yuki-on-na, banishing her to the most northern part of Kozakura. Appendix Gallery Yuki-on-na3.5e.jpg|A yuki-on-na from version 3.5. Appearances :;Adventures ::Swords of the Daimyo References